


Of Breakfast, Flowers, and Cards

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, From Mansfield With Love (Web Series), Mansfield Park - All Media Types, Mansfield Park - Jane Austen
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Flowers, Gift Giving, Love, Married Life, Mother's Day, Names, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A well-known handwriting is scrawled on the envelope. It does not say "Franks" as she expects, but has a different name. [From Mansfield With Love webseries]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Breakfast, Flowers, and Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Mansfield Park_ and _From Mansfield With Love_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of Jane Austen and Foot in the Door Theatre.

She has accused her husband of trying to spoil her. How he serves her breakfast in bed. Returns home from work with her favorite flowers. He wakes her with butterfly kisses against her hair and face until she drowsily rolls over for a proper kiss.

To which he always grinned, eyes twinkling. "Don't say I never do anything for you."

This morning is apparently another one of those days she muses, the breakfast tray resting on her lap, the fragrance of fresh flowers in the air.

The card is new, though. A corner peeks out from under the placemat and Frankie carefully pulls it free. Her heart suddenly leaps to her throat. A well-known handwriting is scrawled on the envelope. It does not say "Franks" as she expects, but has a different name. She is in tears when she finishes reading the card.

Arms wrap around her. "Happy Mother's Day," Ed whispers lovingly, his hands sprawling gently over her round stomach.

Frankie smiles at him. "Happy Mother's Day."

THE END


End file.
